Indocrination
by Renmiri
Summary: Mass Effect 3 new ending ? Gonna try and see if i can do something nice with that % % that Bioware did with the story
1. Chapter 1

Harbinger took the last simulation results in stride, chittering to himself, a crackling thunderous noise due to his immense size. No one heard it in the depths of dark space. His human host cursed softly under his breath looking at the electrolytes count for Sheppard. Again she had sacrificed herself for the sake of the galaxy. Her readings were all over the map as her body and mind perceived her death, and attempted to compensate for the imaginary fire and explosions. This wouldn't do at all.

"I failed you again master" he told Harbinger as he released stabilizing chemicals into Sheridan's cocoon. Her fists clawing at the walls of her pod suddenly ran still and she fell into a chemically induced deep sleep.

"Sheppard will be mine, it is inevitable" Harbinger retorted. He wasn't concerned with the poor results. Not yet. He still had several centuries to indoctrinate the nexus of his offspring. He really wanted Sheppard for the role. Nazara had been good but Sheppard was better. Sheppard killed Nazara.

"Give her more pain and isolation next time. She stillcares too much about humanity and the galaxy. Perhaps this time you can make her lover die in her arms ? We need to get her more detached and focused on her own survival. She needs to chose red.

"I will master but we have to let her body recover from last sim. She is near death"

"Don't lose her or i will not let you join the nexus" threatened Harbinger.

"There is no rush. We have at least a century to indoctrinate her properly." he added

"Why her, master ?" asked his host

"She has killed a Reaper. It has been may milenia since I saw that happen. Such quality stock is rare for a Nexus. I want it for my offspring"

"General Nazara didn't work so well.." said his host than crumbled to the ground in a pained yelp as his master punished him

"I rushed Nazara's indoctrination. I was out of time, those Protheans took me centuries to conquer. He resisted too long, i pushed too far. He realized what was going on.I had to mix the nexus with inferior stock after what was left of General Nazara short circuited his brain with biotics. Had little left of his greatness to use for stock on the Nexus. Had plenty of you sycophants, not enough of his leadership. Nazara was a flawed reaper. Useless in the end."

"His only redeeming act was to find Sheppard for me. She will make an excellent core for the Nexus. Provided you stop failing me." said the Harbinger, while he seared the host's mind with pain.

In the pod Sheppard slept a dreamless sleep, exhausted. After going through yet another Earth annihilation by the Reapers, seeing Thane die on that hospital bed and seeing all she believed turn to dust, her body just could not take another round of simulation

Getting up slowly the human host dimmed the lights and went to plan the next round. Master said more pain. Perhaps she could watch her entire squad die on an earth attack ? No, that would stress her body and mind too much. Maybe just two or three. Should he use the kid this time ? Maybe not, it seemed to work last time but the kid shape might have made her more eager to protect the galaxy... perhaps some other shape, less likely to raise Sheppard's protective instincts...


	2. Chapter 2

Deftly suppressing a cough attack with pressure applied to his larynx Thane recited his mantra while his body begged for an air that would not be coming, until his body submitted to his will . He then slowly unblocked his larynx letting air into his lungs without a sound. The Hanar teachings were very convenient for someone with Kepral's Syndrome, but also dangerous. He exhaled silently controlling his breathing, shrugging. An assassin could not cough or gasp for air while on an air vent right on top of a room crawling with Cerberus agents!

He had to wait until nightfall, in absolute silence. It gave him time to think. Praying to the Goddess Thane begged Arashu to protect Sheppard, wherever she may be, and to let him find Sheppard alive. Or dead. At least he would know... His mind immediately drifted to memories of their last day on the Mojave Desert, where Sheppard had been on house arrest. The impatient knock on the door. The unpleasant little man with government orders to transfer her to a high security prison. Sheppard's look when she saw Thane getting ready to break the man's neck. Her mouth uttering a soundless "no". The clanking sound of the jeep taking Sheppard away to the spaceport.

He should have killed the man right there. He should had never let anyone take Sheppard away. But how could he have known ? Sheppard could have killed the little man with little effort. They were on Earth, deep into human space. He thought they were safe. Cursing he berated himself about having the naivete and luxury of feeling safe. As an assassin he knew better than most that no one is safe. His careless had cost Sheppard's life.. No. he would not let himself think Sheppard was dead! She must be alive. And if she was she needed him and he would be there.

Another coughing fit threatened to blow his cover. Again he starved himself of air to prevent it. He felt a sharp pain on his chest and throat. He was cutting it too close. There was a limit to what he could force his body to endure. The Hanar had warned their students about it. So long ago! Being a Drell Thane still could hear the monk droning on, feel the humid breeze blowing through the windows of the temple, the cooling touch of the mat he was sitting on, his stomach rumbling for fishcakes, a six year old being taught the art of stealth was more worried about lunch than theory! The stern flashes of the hanar teacher's lights... Hanars communicate through light not speech and he had just got the surgery that allowed him to perceive the subtle changes on their bio luminescence. His cheek pouches inflating at the embarrassment of being caught not paying attention. The taste of the candy his teacher slipped him on class..

Nightfall came while Thane was lost in his memories and soon the lab under him was empty. Time to go to work, Thane thought. He jumped out of the air vent, rolling on the floor when he landed, to prevent any sound. No one could move as quietly as he did Thane thought with a flash of pride. He might not be strong anymore and his endurance was challenging, but he still had catlike reflexes and movements. Kepral hadn't robbed him of that. Not yet anyway. Kepral hadn't robbed him of his hacking skills either, his skill rivaled the ShadowBroker's herself. Pretty soon he was deep into the Cerberus base database, extracting all he could. No sign of data about Sheppard. Frustrated he uploaded all he got and left the base.

The next day Thane called Liara. He had hopes that she could find a clue he missed on the data he extracted at the lab.

"Could you see something about Sheppard on that ?" Thane asked. Liara sighed and said "Not a single data byte, not a single clue.. But it has to be there. If someone had reason to kidnap Sheppard, that someone had to be the Illusive Man. Or his backers. Cerberus just has to be in on it! Who else could penetrate Earth's security so thoroughly ?"

"The old ShadowBroker before you stripped him of his job." answered Thane.

"Maybe, but he is not able to anymore!" laughed Liara

"It was my hope that this Cerberus base had something. Was the data useful for you at least ?" Thane asked

"Oh yes, very useful Thane, thanks! And don't worry we will find Sheppard" said Liara after seeing the pain in his big eyes. Sheppard was right, those deep eyes Thane had were nice to look at. A coughing fit took hold of Thane and he had to excuse himself from the call. "Will.. call .. later" he uttered between hacking coughs. He didn't look well at all. Sheppard better be found soon!


End file.
